love_livefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Watanabe You
}} 'Watanabe You '''là một trong chín nhân vật chính của Love Live! Sunshine!! Cô 16 tuổi và là học sinh năm hai tại Trường Nữ Sinh Cao Trung Uranohoshi. Màu sắc đại diện cho cô là màu xanh dương nhạt. Cô thuộc CYaRon!, một nhóm nhỏ của Aqours. Các mối quan hệ You là học sinh năm hai và học cùng lớp với Takami Chika. Cô học ở lớp thứ nhất và số thứ tự của cô là 28. Cha của You là thuyền trưởng lái phà, cô ước mơ được làm công việc của cha trong tương lai. Tính cách You là một cô gái mạnh mẽ, tích cực và luôn tập trung vào mục tiêu của bản thân. Cô có xu hướng hành động mà không suy nghĩ trước. Đôi lúc, You cảm thấy hơi ghen với Riko vì bản thân cô là bạn từ nhỏ của Chika nhưng cả hai lại ít làm một việc gì đó cùng nhau. Khi Chika rủ cô tham gia Câu lạc bộ School Idol, cô đã rất vui. Nhưng đến lúc Riko gia nhập vào nhóm, cô lại thấy Chika lại thân với Riko hơn mình nên đã rất buồn. Nhưng cô đã nhận ra rằng Chika quan tâm đến tất cả mọi người chứ không phải riêng Riko hay You. You có câu cửa miệng là Yosoro (hay Yousoro), tức là "Tuân lệnh!". Sở thích và tham gia Do sự dạy dỗ, thói quen hằng ngày của You là tập thể dục dụng cụ và chạy bộ. Một trong những tài năng của cô là nhảy cầu và cô có đủ điều kiện để tham gia vào đội tuyển quốc gia. Ngoài ra, cô còn có thể dự báo trước thời tiết. You thích đồng phục và nhất là đồng phục trong các nghành nghề (nhưng cô lại có vẻ thích đồng phục cảnh sát, quân đội,...), đó là lý do vì sao cô là người thiết kế quần áo cho Aqours, cùng với Kurosawa Ruby. Ngoài lề *Bình thường thì You không đeo kính, nhưng trong tập 11 chúng ta đã được thấy You đeo kính. *Trong giai đoạn đầu được phát hành sớm hơn trước đây , ban đầu You là học sinh năm 1. *Trong thực tế, nhà của You được dựa trên Cafe Orandakan. Thông tin thêm :''Chú thích: Dengeki G's Magazine là tạp chí hàng tháng và là một phần của dự án truyền thông đa phương tiện Love Live! và Love Live! Sunshine!!. Vì nó thường là nguồn tin đầu tiên cho tất cả các dự án lớn ở dưới các nhan đề này, Các trang cắt ra hàng tháng của tạp chí sẽ chi tiết cách dự án đã tiến triển theo thời gian. Các vấn đề của dự án thường được xuất bản trước thời gian một tháng. Ví dụ, vấn đề tháng 7, 2010 sẽ đã được phát hành vào ngày 30 tháng 5, 2010. |} |} |} Video Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Diễn biến theo tập Mùa 1= Thể_loại:Aqours Thể_loại:Nhân vật Aqours Thể_loại:Love Live! Sunshine!! Thể_loại:Aqours Thể_loại:Nhân vật Aqours